Jumping To Conclusions
by LilJbg
Summary: Joe leaves the Rannch because of some misunderstanding. Will he come back three years later to the wish of a dying family member or will he make a descsion he will regret for the rest of his life.


Chapter 1

Leaving the Ranch 

Adam sighed; his youngest brother Joe was taking longer than normal to eat breakfast this morning. He was trying to talk their father out of riding fence today.

His other brother, Hoss, was smiling at the youngest member of the family. Always trying to get out of work was his younger brother. He smirked at Adam and continued to eat breakfast.

"Please Pa, I promised David and Johnny that I would go fishin' today." Joe gave his father his best face. Ben shook his head no. He wanted to give in to the face but knew if he did Joe would continue to get what he wanted. He needed to have some control over the boy.

"I told you, you're going to ride fence today with Adam and Hoss and that's final. Now hurry up and eat I want you all three home for dinner." Ben looked at his three sons, Adam, his oldest, was very mature and logical. He had practically raised his two younger brothers and cared for them both dearly. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants. His black hair was combed neatly on his head. Eric, the middle son, he was considered by all that knew him to be the peacemaker of the Cartwright family. He was a big man and looked like he could tear you apart if he got angry. Ben was glad Hoss hardly ever lost his temper though when he did you didn't want to be there. He turned his attention to his youngest, Joseph. He was small for his age of 18 and was constantly getting into trouble. His trouble always usually ended up in some kind of injury that required a doctor. Joe had light brown, curly, hair. His hazel, green, eyes almost always shown with laughter and mischief. Ben sighed heavily; when his youngest got angry it took a lot to calm him down. A noise had interrupted his thinking, looking over he saw that Joe had tripped on the sofa and fallen face first on the floor. His two oldest were laughing at him and Joe's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Alright boy's, let's go. I want that fence repaired sometime this summer." He walked over to his youngest and stretched out his hand. Joe gripped the hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Pa." He walked over to the Credenza and pulled his black hat low over his face. He picked up his gunbelt and slipped it low over his thigh. He waved goodbye to his father and stepped outside in the sun. His horse, Coochise, was already saddled. He smiled and walked over to the horse. He jumped on the animals back with ease. After Adam and Hoss had joined him in the front yard they made there way to the northern pasture.

The day was very hot and they had repaired most of the northern fence. Adam was having a very rough day. His head was aching and Hoss was grumbling about food. Joe was grumbling about going into town as soon as they were finished. Adam had it pinpointed down to a lady friend.

"Come on Joe, fix that last pole so we can stop and eat." Adam knew he was rough on his younger brother sometimes but how would the kid ever learn if there was no one to teach him. His brother calling his name interrupted Adam from his thoughts.

"I'm finished. Since someone forgot to bring the lunch that Hopsing packed we will have to go back to the house to eat." Joe gave a smile that told Adam that he was not angry at the moment. Adam turned and walked toward his horse. He looked closer at Sport and saw that there was no lunch bag on his animal. He sighed deeply; Hoss and Joe were going to kill him. Hopsing had packed them a real nice lunch for the day. Two roast beef sandwiches each, an apple, and a slice of apple pie. He turned around slowly and smiled wanly at his brothers.

"I am so sorry but it looks like we are going to be losing some time on this fence."

"Why?" Joe's question was reasonable but Adam took it as a smirk.

"Well because I forgot to bring the lunch that Hopsing fixed." There it was, the look of dread on Hoss' face. His brother loved food more than anything and he had forgotten it. When he looked at Joe all he saw was a smiling boy.

"What is so funny?" Adam was very angry at Joe's smile. Something about that smile threw him off. As Adam thought back to the morning he remembered laughing at Joe, than going to the Credenza to get his hat, his gunbelt, and the lunch. He thought harder and then he remembered that the bag hadn't been there. He turned his angry eyes to his youngest brother and glared at the now laughing kid.

"Joe, you didn't happen to grab the lunch bag this morning did you?" He looked into his brother's eyes to search for lies.

"No Adam. You got your hat and stuff before me remember. It wasn't there when I got there." He gave his brother his most innocent smile and then quickly turned his head to study his boots.

"Joseph!" Joe turned his head up slowly to look into his brother's eyes.

"Yes?" Joe's voice was meek and quivered slightly. Adam strolled slowly over to his younger brother. He put his nose right against Joe's and asked very slowly.

"Where is the lunch bag?" Every syllable was plain and drawn out. Joe turned his face slightly then looked at Adam.

"I swear I didn't get it."

"Yeah, like I believe that. All you do is lie." Adam scoffed at his younger brother. He turned to Hoss.

"I am sorry about the lunch Hoss." He hoped that his brother would forgive him. Hoss suddenly remembered the events of the morning. He had noticed that Adam had been distracted and that he might forget to bring there lunch. While he was getting his hat and gunbelt he had grabbed the lunch bag. Hopsing had made them a great lunch and didn't want Adam to forget it.

"Hey Adam, I have the lunch." Adam looked at Hoss then glanced at Joe. He had tears in his eyes. He glared at Adam then jumped on his horse and rode away.

"Ah man, Pa's gonna have my hide." Adam was worried. When Joe got angry or hurt at the words that Adam said to him it took him awhile to get him calmed down. Adam was hoping that it wouldn't be like that this time. He would apologize when Joe got home and it would be the end or so he thought.

Adam and Hoss had finished fixing the fence and were getting everything cleaned up when Ben rode up. He looked at the two workingmen and noted the absence of the third.

"Where is Joseph?" A simple question that required an answer. Adam was thinking of a way to get out of trouble. He knew his father would blame him if Joe were too upset over the early confrontation.

"Well you see Pa, the thing with Joe its all very funny.." Ben looked at his oldest and wondered just how the two had managed to get into it this time.

"Enlighten me on this funny story." Adam looked at his father and lost his will to tell what had happened earlier this morning. He gave Hoss a pleading look and Hoss sighed. Hoss had known when his father had rode up and asked where Joe was he would be telling what had happened and where Joe had gone.

"Well see here Pa, the thing is well, Adam here was supposed to bring the lunch bag this mornin' and he didn't git it cause I had already grabbed the thing. Well when we got out here and lunch time rolled around, Adam here couldn't find the bag. He went off and blamed Joe for takin' it and then said he wasn't nothin' but a liar. Joe got angry and rode away." Hoss looked up at his father and he could see the anger lines forming on Ben's face. He gave Adam a look and was glad when Adam took the hint.

"You see Pa I was going to wait until Joe came home tonight before I apologized to him for sayin' what I did." Adam looked at his father and knew he hadn't got away with that explanation either.

"Just make sure he comes home tonight." Ben looked at his two eldest and wondered how they could have forgotten what it was like to be that young. Adam looked at Hoss and smiled slightly.

" Joe's probably in town with that new Lady friend of his. We don't have anything to worry about." Hoss didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

_' I'll show them. Liar am I. Gosh, he didn't even apologize when he found out Hoss was the one who had taken it. Hoss didn't even stick up for me either. Well we will just see how they like t when I'm not there. I'm gonna go so far away they'll never be able to find me. I am much better of without them anyway.'_

Joe had been so lost in his thought's that he hadn't even noticed where he was riding. As he looked around to observe his surroundings he realized that he had rode so hard that he hadn't noticed it was nighttime. He pulled Coochise up to a stop and jumped off the animal. He unsaddled him and tied him to the nearest tree.

_'That's one good thing about this place. There are plenty of trees. And tree's mean water.'_

Joe hiked around a little ways and soon found the stream. He brought Coochise around and allowed him to drink while he washed his face. He made his camp and settled down for the night. He didn't realize how much he missed home already until he realized that his father wouldn't be able to say goodnight to him anymore. As Joe fell into a restless sleep he had dreams that he couldn't remember what was going on and when he woke up all he felt was shaken and nervous.

**A/N-That's the end of chapter one. I know that I am not the best writer but this is my First Bonanza fic. So I am a little bad at it. I hope you will all stick with me and help me out with this. I haven't seen every episode but I know enough to say that I can make my story kinda good. If any one wants to help me revise or format before I post please email me and tell me. It's So now I guess I will start writing Chapter two. Ideas left in reviews will be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism. Thanks**


End file.
